Feels Like Forever
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: Joel & Alex celebrate New Year's Eve alone together.


Feels Like Forever

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies

 **Pairing:** Joel and Alex (or if you prefer Alex & Joel)

 **Rating: M (for sexuality)**

 **Summary:** Joel & Alex celebrate New Year's Eve alone together.

Alex Reid walked toward the front door of the house that she shared with her husband. And the first thing she noticed was the silence.

The house was _never_ silent.

"Joel?" She called as she opened the door. "Are you home?"

"I'm upstairs, Reid," Joel answered and she smiled, and followed the sound of his voice upstairs.

"The hospital was a madhouse today. I couldn't figure out why. Then I remembered it's New Year's Eve."

She walked into the bedroom and then suddenly she was in Joel's arms. She lost herself there for a moment before she whispered, "Joel, baby where are the kids?"

"Zach's got Luke and Maggie and Sydney have Theo and Charlotte." He replied, his warm breath against the shell of her ear.

"Seriously?" Alex asked, staring at her husband in disbelief. "Does that mean we have the house to ourselves tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am we certainly do. But I thought we'd go out and ring in the New Year together." Joel said resting his chin against her collarbone.

"I've got a better idea," Alex said, pulling the rubber band from her dark hair, and letting it fall to just past her shoulders.

"I'm all ears, Doctor Reid," Joel said, running his hands through her hair and gently rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm so tired." Alex exhaled leaning back into Joel's touch, "Oh my God, that feels good…Sorry what was I saying?"

Joel chuckled in her ear, "Your better idea," He reminded her, pressing his lips against the soft skin of her neck.

"Oh, right. Well, Doctor Goran, since we never have the house to ourselves, why don't we order Chinese food and stay in? That is if you don't mind seeing me in frumpy sweatpants."

Joel flashed her one of his trademark grins, "You couldn't look frumpy if you tried. You _always_ look like a million bucks."

Alex smiled and pressed her lips to his. "I love you. Will you order the food while I take a quick shower? You know what I like."

Joel nodded, "Yes ma'am, I do. You take your time and relax. And when you're done we'll eat."

"Thank you, Joel baby," She whispered, pressing her lips against the mole behind his ear.

"No, problem, love." Joel answered, kissing her on the lips once more before he headed downstairs.

By the time Alex came downstairs a half an hour later, the smell of Chinese wafted in from the kitchen.

"Perfect timing as usual Reid. The food just got here." Joel said, as he set the plates on the table as Alex came into the kitchen.

"That's good because I'm starving. Did you get the…"

"Hot and sour soup." He interrupted, nodded, "Yes, Reid. I also got beef and broccoli, crispy chicken, and egg rolls. And I poured you a glass of wine."

Alex walked slowly toward her seat at the table, stopping to wrap her arms around her husband, giving him a long passionate kiss.

"Joel, I love you," She whispered, leaning toward him so far that she was nearly in his lap. "You know that right?" She asked, pressing her lips against the mole behind his ear, because she knew it would turn him on.

"Of course, I do, love." He replied, softly returning her kiss," But I thought you said you were starving."

"Suddenly not so much," She said, breathlessly, her hair bouncing slightly as she shook her head.

She took a step backwards and he was certain that if the kitchen table hadn't been covered with food, they would've made love on its surface.

"I love you too. Alex Reid, you saucy minx," He whispered, as one of Joel's trademark grins spread across his face. "But we don't have to make love right here on the kitchen table. It _is_ where our kids eat after all."

Alex smiled, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Joel baby… It's just been so long since we've had any time alone together…" She whispered, her voice trailing off as Joel kissed her.

"Alex, I've missed you so much." He said softly, pressing his lips against her neck, when she pulled away momentarily to catch her breath.

"I know," She replied exhaling against his shoulder, "And it's New Year's Eve so I thought…"

Joel smiled again, "You read my mind, Doctor Reid." He said, taking her hand and leading her toward the stairs.

"Glad we're on the same page, Doctor Goran," She whispered, practically jumping into his arms as he walked backwards up the stairs.

"Oh yes, we _definitely_ are," He said, as he went up the last stair and led his wife into the familiar confines of their master bedroom.

Alex reached for the hem of his shirt, before they even made it to the bed.

Her movements were frantic, desperate, and hungry as if he'd disappear if she stopped touching him or even looked away.

Joel stilled her movements, by laying his hand on her arm.

"Slow down, love. We've got all night." He whispered, against her shoulder as she sat down on the bed, and pulled him towards her.

She nodded, "I know but I just _need_ you, Joel. It feels like we've been so far away from each other lately. And it's a new year and we don't know what's going to happen next year. Or ten years from now. I don't want to lose you."

Her hand was at his waist undoing the button on his jeans but he put his hand on her wrist, stopping her.

"Hey," he whispered, "Look at me," He put one finger under her chin so that she would meet his eyes. "I'm right here. I know we've both been busy and haven't spent much time together lately. But you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

"It's my fault too. Between work and the kids… We just have to try harder. "She nodded, and he pulled his shirt over his head, while she resumed her earlier task of unbuttoning his jeans. "Make love to me, Joel _please_?"

"Yes ma'am, "He whispered reaching for the hem of her shirt with one hand, and gently pushing her onto her back on the bed with the other.

As she fell back onto the pillow, he could've sworn he felt her body trembling.

His first thought was that she was cold because she was naked from the waist up.

"Are you cold, love?" He whispered as he covered every inch of her bare skin with kisses.

For a moment she couldn't find the words because she was lost in the sensation of his lips against her skin.

"No…Joel, I just _need_ you." She repeated, echoing her earlier words.

"I'm right here, Alex." He reassured her brushing her hair away from her face with one hand and pulling off her sweatpants with the other.

"I'll always be here for you and for our kids." He whispered, his warm breath on her neck making her tremble once more with desire.

"I know you will…" She replied, breathlessly, pressing her mouth to his and pulling him even closer so it was hard to tell where he ended and she began.

He touched every inch of her skin and she raised her hips up so that he could remove her panties.

"When's the last time we had a dirty weekend Reid?" He asked between kisses as his expert hands played her like a familiar instrument.

"I don't know…" She gasped, "It feels like it's been forever." She murmured reaching for his hand and holding it.

"Yes, ma'am it does," He agreed, brushing his hand against the curve of her hip.

She gripped his shoulder with his free hand, trying to pull him even closer, kissing every inch of skin that she could reach.

"Joel, oh Joel baby, please," she whispered writhing beneath him with desire, "I _need_ you."

"Not as much as I need you, Alex." He whispered, as he entered the warm familiar confines of her beautiful body.

 _It felt like coming home._

He found his release with her name on his lips, "Alex, you're incredible. God, I've missed this. I've missed _you_ …"

As he moved within her, she stared into his eyes, "I've missed you too…Joel…baby, I love you,"

"And I love you," He whispered, his lips finding her ear, "Let go, Alex. I'm right here. Just let go."

Alex closed her eyes, held onto Joel and let the climax wash over her.

It could've been hours or moments later when she came back to herself, "Do you remember that day on the beach in New Zealand?"

Joel turned to face her and nodded, "That was a great day." He said, softly, taking a moment to remember that their son Daniel had been conceived that day.

"That feels like it was a lifetime ago." Alex whispered, kissing her husband's shoulder.

 _It feels like forever ago._

"Tonight was just as incredible as that night."

Alex relished in the sight of his familiar Joel Goran grin.

"I am a gentleman, Miss Reid." Joel said, kissing her temple, "so I don't like to make comparisons I'll make an exception just this once and agree."

"Are you hungry?" She asked sitting up, slowly, and pulling Joel's discarded shirt over her head.

 _It smells like him._

Joel nodded, "Leftover Chinese?" He suggested, with a smile as he got out of bed and slipped on a pair of boxers and sweats.

"You read my mind, Doctor Goran." She replied, getting out of bed and following him downstairs.

When they got downstairs, Alex glanced at the clock on the microwave.

 _11:59pm._

"Joel look what time it is?" She said softly taking her wine glass from earlier that evening in one hand.

She and Joel both watched the digits on the clock change to midnight.

"Happy New Year, Joel, baby." Alex said, taking a sip of pinot from her glass.

"Happy New Year, Alex." Joel replied, just before he kissed her.


End file.
